Half Dead
by Shinjin Chronicler
Summary: PG for a little death. Its my first fic, so any reviews at all are appreciated. Short oneshot, minako-centered


Disclaimer: What makes anybody think I own any of this fic? Besides the part of the story I wrote myself? Thanks for reading this. Its my first attempt at fanfiction, and reviews  
would help a lot.  
  
Normal is present  
***** separates the stuff  
Thanks for reading again!  
  
Shinjin Chronicler  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Minako cried. The tears flowed down her cheeks, flooding her bloodshot  
eyes and hitting the ground with harsh, sorrowful miniscule sounds.  
Outside clouds blocked out the sun as light rain enveloped Japan.  
As Minako cried, the previous events screamed out in her mind.  
  
*****  
Flashback  
***** A fair-skinned, blonde beauty ran outside happily. Her red bow stood out against her light complexion, hair flowing out with the wind; the girl easily dazzled everyone who saw her with a radiant smile and bright blue eyes. Beside her stood a darker, chocolate haired man with Prussian blue eyes and well-toned muscles. The residents of Hiroshima had seen him previously as cold, distant, and emotionless, but currently his lips were curved into a slight smile. The couple was very much in love.  
  
*****  
  
Under the tears, Minako smiled slightly, remembering all the times she had been able to set aside her mask and briefly forget what her father had done  
to her. She could forget the abuse, and even the deaths and horrible  
crimes seen as Sailor V. The spurts of blood covering alleys, friends killed, gunfire bursts and magic spells everywhere-Minako was finally able to forget the atrocities seen in her life. The smile soon reverted to a  
tone of angst and finality as she began to reminisce once again.  
*****  
Flashback  
***** Suddenly a loud, droning sound erupted from the sky. A single plane flew overhead, the American logo emblazoned across its wings. A single bomb dropped, whistling and it dropped from 24,000 feet to 22,000, to 19,000, 15,000, 9,000, 3,000, 500 feet-and then it struck with a blast big enough to shake the heavens. A crimson mushroom cloud eclipsed the sun, but many died before they would ever have the chance to glimpse it. On the outskirts of Hiroshima, the cloud could be seen from the downtown area, spreading and consuming everything in its path. The young couple stopped dead in their tracks and stared.  
"Heero.are we going to die? I don't want to leave you."  
"Hn.I hope not."  
"If we die, I'd like to say 'I love you' first." The couple exchanged their messages of love.  
  
*****  
  
Minako began to sob again, remembering how after Kunzite and Adonis she was  
able to experience love again. Once again she became lost in thought.  
*****  
Flashback  
*****  
  
The blast and resulting shockwave never hit Minako and Heero, but the radiation lingered. The residents of the Hiroshima outskirts never expected such a catastrophe, left with no equipment to protect them. Even as the citizens were evacuated, the radiation spread, enveloping any lucky enough to survive the blast. Heero got leukemia. The bomb left no money for a doctor and no money for medicine; Minako was left to sit by Heero's bedside as his body withered away.  
  
Minako laughed bitterly. Heero Yuy-one of the most respected pilots in  
World War II, sporting numerous medals and respected by all, and most importantly her lover-had died. Minako collapsed, left to remain as she  
grew up with her abusive father.  
Half dead.  
  
A little salute to all those ppl in Japan that died. Its my first fic, so any reviews, good or bad, are extremely welcome. Even flames. I need criticism. Btw positive comments are good too ( I'm not using Japanese (hai, ne, matte, etc.) since I don't believe I should have to show off Japanese knowledge. Especially when using hai, ne, etc. means you have almost NO Japanese knowledge. Like me.lol And on couples.I personally don't like Usagi. Most of the girls are portrayed as ditzy and stereotypes, Usagi especially. Although its obviously portrayed wrong, I feel that Usagi's character doesn't have a lot of depth or anything like the other characters IMHO. Most authors end up changing her personality to emotionless etc. so they can write something. Since her character is changed, you might as well type Jack instead of Usagi for everything and it would still fit. Anyway, I don't like to write about her and I don't plan on writing anything with her as a main role in the future. Thanks for reading! Please review 


End file.
